Escaping Dreams
by Octapparati
Summary: A sweet first time one-shot. After a quiet night at Maura's thing begin to heat up.


Maura was having that wonderful dream again. Jane was snuggled up behind her, armed draped over her midsection. She breathed softly on her the back of her neck as she slept. They were in Maura's room. In Maura's bed. It was dark but soft ambient light flowed in from the outside world. These dreams always started in different ways or under different circumstances but untimely they all ended the same. They were occurring more frequently lately. In her waking hours, Maura reflected on the truths these dreams contained. Thus far she was unwilling to subscribe to the most extreme conclusion she had drawn. The best she could contend with was that these dreams were the result of the intense emotional connection she and Jane shared. She theorized that because her sexual needs have gone unfulfilled recently her brain was unconsciously fulfilling that desire with the relationship she cherished the most. She shied away from deeper contemplation into the other possible meanings of such dreams and was extremely embarrassed to admit, even to herself, how much she enjoyed them.

Maura shivered in anticipation of what was to come. Her slight movement caused Jane to pull her closer and plant soft tender kisses on the back of her neck. Maura drew in her breath pushing her hips further back into her best friend. Jane responded with more delicate kisses to her neck as her hand delicately trace to curves of her hips. Maura let out a faint moan as she expelled the breath she was holding. Jane chuckled slightly and her kisses turned into playfully nips. She pushed her body harder into Maura's back. Maura's pulse started to quicken, and her breath became heavier.

She was already wet. She was always ready for Jane in these dreams. Jane's hand slipped under her shirt and started wandering up her stomach tracing circles as it went. When it made its way to her breasts the hand did not hesitate. It went straight for one of Maura's hard nipples. The soft pinch sent a molten shock through Maura's core, forcing another moan to escape her lips. She felt Jane's breath quicken as she pushed her pelvis hard into Maura's backside. Her hand continued to fondle Maura's beautiful breasts, alternating between soft pinches and flicks making Maura squirm.

Maura wanted to turn over and meet Jane face to face. She wanted to taste Jane's lips and look into her deep dark eyes as her hands explored her friends' body. But she feared that seizing control over this dream would banish it entirely. She had the ability to lucid dream. It wasn't perfect and sometimes when she gained control the dream would fade out and she would find herself awake and frustrated. She couldn't risk dissolving this dream, it was too precious and sweet. She would remain under the agency of her own subconscious and enjoy what sensations it presented.

They developed a slow rhythm together. Jane teased the ME's nipples and Maura met her thrusts with her ass trying to provide more friction for the detective. Maura felt the heavy breathing on the back of her neck and the knowledge that it was Jane's made it even more intoxicating. Jane's hand stopped its ministrations and made its way down towards Maura's center at an infuriatingly slow pace. A fresh wave of warmth flooded Maura's core.

The hand deftly made its way under the waistband of Maura's sleep pants where it wasn't met with any further obstacles. It brushed against her golden downy hair making her shiver. The detectives long clever fingers glided along Maura's lips, threatening to plunge into her depths. She was on the edge. It didn't take much in these dreams. Almost any sensual touch to her sex was enough to send the ME into orgasm. But the detective's hand took its time and teased Maura relentlessly.

When Jane's finger finally parted her lips, Maura moaned. "Maura," Jane's raspy voice purred in her ear as her fingers finally discovered the fruit of their onslaught. Maura froze. This wasn't right. Jane never spoke in these dreams. Her eyes flew open and the gravity of the situation hit Maura like a punch to the gut. A shiver ran down her spine followed by a new wave of heat as adrenaline flooded her system. This wasn't a dream. That was Jane's hand caressing her. She began to panic. This was her best friend, and this was a dangerous situation. Maura was at a loss. Out of pure shock, she had remained utterly still as reality tightened its hold on her. Jane, however, did not.

Her finger grazed Maura's swollen bud, covering it with wetness from her depths. Every cell in Moura body ignited. The enormity of her predicament had not dampened her arousal. It had somehow heightened it. Maura's mind raced as she thought of the likely possibilities and consequences that would inevitably come from this. Her relationship with Jane would irrevocably change after tonight and it was far too late to stop it. She was certain Jane was still asleep. Even if she managed to slip out of Jane's grasp without waking her Maura could never approach their friendship in the same way. Jane was too good at her job; she would notice Maura's hesitation. If or rather when Jane confronted her Maura would have no choice but to tell her everything. She could not lie and even if she was able to Jane would see the hives and know.

What scared Maura the most is that she could no longer deny her feelings. One pass of Jane's finger over her clit confirmed Maura's desperately hidden conclusion about her dreams. They were not some misguided fantasy brought on by the lack of sexual fulfillment. They were her actual desires. The desires she did not allow herself to acknowledge until now. She wanted Jane. She wanted all of Jane. She trembled as she finally admitted it to herself.

Maura quickly decided that the damage had already been done. She would not be able to change how she felt or how she would act in Jane's presence after tonight. She felt a pang of guilt as she reveled in Janes touch. Jane's fingers were still focused on her tight bundle of nerves. Those magical fingers applied more pressure and tore another moan from Maura's lips. Her pulse quickened, she closed her eyes willing herself to be given over to the wonderful sensation. Jane kissed the back of her neck softly, lovingly. It sent Maura plummeting headlong ever the edge. It started deep inside her; the pulse radiated outward causing every muscle in her body to contract. The aftershock of contractions was less intense but no less pleasurable. Juices surged out her coating the inside of Maura's thighs and her pants.

The pressure from Jane's fingers lessened mercifully but they continued to circle her clitoris. Maura tried to catch her breath. Her head reeled. That was the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. She was shocked that it had taken so little. She laid there on her side soaking in the closeness of her best friend. Jane shifted and slid her other arm under Maura's neck. It reached up trying to gain access to Maura's breast but fumbled in her nightshirt. Her finger clumsily tried to undo the top buttons but, in their desperation, couldn't manage. Maura carefully undid each button painfully slow while Jane continued to group. She was afraid that any deliberate contact with her friend would break the spell of sleep. With all the buttons undone Maura gingerly exposed her breast to the night air. Jane's hand darted for her breast. She pinched her nipple roughly making Maura gasp. A fresh wave of warmth rushed through her body. She leaned into Jane's touch.

Jane's fingers down below once again increased their pressure and speed focusing their attention on her clit. Maura moaned softly even more afraid to wake Jane now. Maura desperately wanted this to continue and if Jane woke up, she didn't know what would happen, but she was certain that it would put an end to whatever this was. Jane fingers made their way to Maura's opening and hesitated for only a second. Maura took in a sharp breath in anticipation. Jane plunged a finger inside and moaned as she felt Maura's depth. Hearing Jane moan drove Maura to bliss. Dopamine and oxytocin flooded her receptors preparing her body for another earth-shattering orgasm. Jane slipped another finger into the ME. Maura's hips bucked back into Jane's pelvis. Jane continued to pleasure Jane with her fingers using her thumb to rub her delicate bud. Maura felt her walls contract around those gracefully long fingers. They gave her a sense of fulfillment she never expected. She was almost there, Jane's fingers exploring her depths while her other hand teased her wanton nipples. It was too much. She tried to fight it off only to make the moment last longer. But she had to let go. She felt Jane's fingers deep inside her as vaginal muscles violently contracted and heard her own juices spilling out.

She sensed the change before she felt Jane's body go rigid. It happened so fast. Swiftly Jane withdrew her hand from inside Maura and tried to fling her body to the other side of the bed. Maura didn't think she just reacted. She caught Jane's hand as it tried to flee. She used Janes momentum as she turned to carry her on top of the detective. She caught Jane's other hand and pinned her to the bed. Maura looked into Jane's eyes. It was dark, but she could read the emotions that played out across her face. She saw excitement, then shock, followed by fear, finally landing on embarrassment. Jane's eyes darted to Maura's exposed breast and lingered there for a moment. She turned her head away trying not to look at Maura.

Maura's heart lurched. She was hurt and didn't like the look of denial and embarrassment she saw as Jane turned away. They stayed there for what seemed like an eternity. Maura pinning Jane to the bed and Jane willing herself to sink into the mattress to avoid looking back up at Maura. Finally, Maura took a deep breath. She let go of Jane's left hand and delicately took hold of Jane's chin. She forced the detective to face her. Jane's eyes tried their best to look anywhere but directly at Maura. After a few awkward moments, Jane resigned and locked eyes with her best friend. She looked like a frightened animal. Her pulse was quick, but her breath was slow and deliberate. She was vulnerable.

Jane gulped and took in a ragged breath. "Maura, I'm…" Maura didn't let her finish. She lowered herself on top of Jane trying to make as much body contact as she could in her position and forcefully put her lips to Jane's. The detective tried to pull back, but she had nowhere to go. She resisted only a second and then timidly started to kiss Maura back. Maura almost passed out from the elation she felt.

She traced Jane's lips with her tongue trying to gain entrance. Jane surrendered, and Maura took full advantage. She explored Jane's mouth with her tongue, kissing the detective passionately. Jane returned the kiss with matched enthusiasm. Maura let Jane's other hand go. Jane grabbed Maura and flipped her over, pinning her to the bed. Jane took a moment to look into Maura's eyes. She saw the lust in Maura's eyes and Maura saw the same reflected in hers.

Jane was in awe of the women lying beneath her. How had this happened? She was having that dream again. In her dreams, Maura would always be waiting for her somewhere in her dreamscape. Jane just had to find her. When Jane did find her they would make passionate love. Jane had never been with a woman before, but the intensity of these dreams always left her frustrated when she awoke. Recently she had given in and started pleasuring herself to rid herself of the ache. She was ashamed to admit it but, she often relived the dream as she touched herself. This had been happening over the last year and a half and had become more frequent after her hospitalization. Even when she was with Casey she would find Maura waiting for her in her dreams.

They had enjoyed a quiet evening together at Maura's place. Maura ordered some God awful take out she claimed was healthy from a restaurant whose name Jane could not begin to pronounce. Maura had insisted on educating Jane on cinematic classics. She practically forced Jane to watch some old movies. Jane found them incredibly boring, so she entertained herself by improvising a running commentary of snarky remarks and exaggerated dubs. Maura didn't mind, and they made her laugh. Jane loved to make her laugh.

They both had the day off tomorrow provided the local homicidal maniacs took the night off. They took and the opportunity to indulge a bit. Maura had polished off a bottle and a half of some expensive foreign white and Jane had finished a six-pack. After the second movie, Jane tried to leave but Maura insisted she stay. She tried to put up a fight but Maura wouldn't hear it. She gave in easily; truly not wanting to leave and let Maura lead her to the bedroom.

Maura gave her a pair of silk pajamas to sleep in. They smelled like Maura and it made Jane giddy to be surrounded by her scent. When she had changed she crawled into Maura's bed and positioned herself to watch her friend when she emerged from the closet. When Maura existed, Jane caught her breath. Maura was always stunning, but Jane found her even more so without the fancy clothes and makeup. She had chosen a pair of deep purple silk pajamas that matched the ones she had given Jane in style. Jane tried not to notice her hard nipples peeking through the thin fabric.

Maura joined her in bed. They had talked about nothing of importance for a while and then said goodnight. Jane had rolled over to face away from Maura and tried not to think about the dreams that had been plaguing her.

When Jane awoke she immediately panicked. She felt Maura's deep well and felt her friend's cum soaking her hand with sweet wetness. It made Jane go weak to think about and tugged at her core painfully. But that wasn't her dream. In her dream, Maura was in her office quietly reading one of her articles when Jane burst in. When she called Maura's name the women came to her immediately. The last thing Jane remembered about her dream was that she had Maura bare-assed and bent over her own desk.

Her fantasy must have bled over into the real world. When she found her treacherous fingers inside Maura her first instinct was to run. How could she had done this to the one person she loved most. But when she tried to flee Maura caught her and pinned her to the bed. This spiked Jane's already heightened arousal. But that faded as she came to terms with the gravity of the situation. Jane noticed Maura's exposed breast and almost died of mortification. When she finally grasped that Maura was not going to let her run she tried to muster the courage to face her best friend. Maura saved her the effort and forced her to meet her eyes. The only thing Jane could think to do was apologize. She did not want to lose her best friend. Maura cut that notion short.

The last thing Jane had expected was for Maura to kiss her. The pure shock and intensity of Maura's kiss left her paralyzed. But her body recognizing her want and took control; responding with equal vigor. She wasn't going to let this moment slip away. When Maura parted her lips with her tongue, Jane lost all thought. She took control of the situation and flipped the ME over landing on top of her and forcing her thigh between Maura's leg. She grabbed both of Maura's wrists and pinned them above her head. Jane looked at her and the want in her eyes was all the confirmation she needed. She leaned in and kissed her best friend deeply. She used her other hand to begin exploring the other woman's body. She started at the neck and felt the quick pulse below the skin. She bit Maura's bottom lip and heard her moan. The sound made Jane's eyes roll to the back of her head as warmth flooded her body. Never had she been driven to such need. Her hand continued its exploration. When she got to Maura's exposed breast she brushed the nipple with her thumb. She felt Maura's body shudder beneath her. Her grip on Maura's wrist loosened.

Maura wasted no time. Jane had driven her to orgasm twice already. While she had enjoyed it immensely her hands itched to touch Jane. When she felt her grip loosen she slipped out of it. She grabbed Jane and rolled her over, landing on top of her. Maura saw the wild look in Jane's eyes as her head hit the pillow. She suspected that Jane would enjoy being submissive and tucked that away for later. Her mouth attacked the detective's neck as her fingers deftly undid the buttons of Janes shirt. Once successful she tore the shit open and sat back to admire her breasts. They were small but shapely with petite brown nipples. The detective's stomach was taut and muscular. She could see the definition every time Jane moved slightly.

Jane sat up and met Maura's mouth again as Maura assisted her out of the shirt. She tossed it aside and Jane helped her out of hers as well. Jane took the opportunity to put one of Maura's hard pink nipples in her mouth while she played with the other. Maura moaned with pleasure and grouped trying to find Jane's. She loved the way Jane's tongue felt as it brushed against her nipples. She wanted to feel it in other places. After a moment she pushed Jane back down. She wanted to change the tone of their lovemaking. She kissed her tenderly and then started to make her way downward. Beginning with her neck, Maura was going and to put her tongue on every part of Jane's body and explore every crevice with her hands. She kissed the detectives collar bone and she felt her shiver. Maura teased her for a moment as she repositioned herself lower down Jane's body.

She used her hands to massage Jane's breasts planting soft kiss around her cleavage. She zeroed in and on Jane's nipples and alternated between pinching and rubbing them. Softly at first but she gradually increased the intensity. Maura wanted more than anything to ravish Jane. She was more aroused than she had even been; to the point of being feral. It took almost all her control not simply have her way with Jane. But this was their first time together and she wanted it to be sweet and sensual. She restrained herself and took pains to be slow and deliberate.

Once Jane's nipples were sufficiently hard from her teasing she licked one circling it with the tip of her tongue. She felt Jane jerk when her tongue made contact. She put it in her mouth and she heard Jane moan. She had never heard a more beautiful sound. Jane laced her fingers through Maura's golden hair. She lingered a while giving attention to each breast in turn, enjoying Jane's soft moans of pleasure. She wanted Jane to be practically begging her for release when the time came.

She let her hands continue playing with Jane's tits as her mouth moved downward. She left a trail of kisses and nips down Jane's abdomen. When she finally reached the waistband of Jane's sleep pants she looked up to see Jane watching her intently. The detective's jaw was set and Maura knew she was scared. It made her heart melt. She lifted her self up and crawled back up the detective's body.

She took Jane's head in her hands and peppered it with kisses finishing with yet another deep heartfelt kiss. Jane returned the sentiment. Maura let Jane kiss her neck and run her hands over her body. She bent down and whispered throatily in Jane's ear, " I want you more than anything my love, may I please have you." Maura met Jane's eyes. There was still fear there but it was mixed with lust. Jane nodded almost imperceptibly. Maura kissed her again thinking she would never get tired of doing so. She broke the kiss and rolled off the detective. She reached for the waistband of Jane's pants. Jane lifted her bottom and Maura pulled them off. Maura took in the sight of Jane's slender legs and the patch of tight black curls that hid her sex. She was beautiful and seeing her fully nude refueled Maura's desire. She propped herself against Jane's side and let her hands explore Jane a bit more.

Jane laying on her back gulped as she saw Maura looking at her body hungrily. This defied all logic. When Maura touched her again she felt the wetness between her legs increase. How it was possible she unsure. She was terrified but she wanted Maura to continue touching her anywhere and everywhere. After a moment she heard Maura speak. "Jane, you're beautiful." The sincerity in Maura's voice ripped through Jane's soul. Her skin prickled and she grabbed ME and pulled her on top of her. Maura kissed her neck and made her way back down Jane's body. Faster this time but still leaving tender kisses in her wake.

When she reached her destination she glanced quickly back up at Jane. The fear wasn't completely gone but it was less. Jane spread her legs and let Maura settle in between them. Maura began to kiss Jane around her pubic region. She could smell Jane's desire and it made her heady. She pulled Jane's hips closer forcing her legs to spread wider and warp around the ME's shoulders. She kissed the inside of of the detective's thighs making her way closer and closer to Jane's center. She brought one of her hands in and reverently traced the outside of Jane's lips continuing to kiss her thighs. Jane squirmed in anticipation.

Maura knew she was driving Jane mad with her deliberate slowness but she wanted to savor every moment of it. Her deft fingers parted Jane's slit. Jane laced her hand through Maura's hair once again and threw her head back against the pillow. Her finger delicately brushed against Jane's clit and she felt Jane's whole body tense. She began to rub it lightly until she felt Jane relax. When she increased the pressure she heard Jane's raspy moan.

She couldn't contain herself anymore. She put her mouth to Jane's clit. She heard the guttural moan rip from Jane. She let her tongue dance over the delicate bundle of nerves; Jane's hand pulling her head closer. Her fingers linger at Jane's opening reveling in the wetness there. She slipped one finger inside and almost came herself as Jane moaned her name. After a few thrusts, she put another finger in and explored Jane's pussy. She used her tongue to lap up Jane's wetness around her opening. It was sweet and made Maura salivate. She could feel Jane getting close to orgasm. She wanted to taste it. She pulled her fingers out and inserted her tongue while her fingers stimulated Jane's clit. Jane moaned louder as Maura's tongue reached deep inside her. She tasted the flood of juice as Jane spasmed. Her thighs locked Maura head in place trying to force her tongue deeper. More spasms followed as Maura continued to lap up Jane's cum. She couldn't get enough and wanted to get every last drop. Jane relaxed slowly and released Maura's head from her between her thighs.

Maura gave Jane's clit a kiss and hauled herself back up the detective. She wanted Jane to taste herself on Moura's tongue. She kissed the detective deeply without hesitation. Jane moaned again as the taste filled her mouth.

Jane had surely died and gone to heaven. Her beautiful Maura had just given her the most intense orgasm and was letting her taste it on her sweet tongue. It was the most delicious thing Jane had ever tasted and she wanted more. She snapped. She broke the kiss regretfully and grabbed the fingers Maura had put inside her. She kissed then softly and then licked them clean. Maura's eyes went wide.

Jane took advantage of her momentary surprise. She rolled the doctor over with a speed and strength to match her need. She forced Maura legs open with her own and was practically kneeling between them. She tore at Maura pants trying to get them off in a hurry. Maura did everything she could to help but Jane was frantic. She finally managed to wrestle Maura's pants off and threw them across the room. Maura was ecstatic at Jane's display of ferocity. Jane had no sentiment only an all-consuming need to taste and feel Maura all around her. She drove two fingers deep into Maura almost painfully and used her thumb to stimulate her clit while she repositioned herself.

Maura gasped as she felt her walls contracted around Jane's fingers. Jane's tongue replaced her thumb and Maura moaned loudly. She grabbed her own nipples and began to tease them. Jane used her tongue with the same ferocity as fingers. Maura was already there. Jane's intense desire for her alone was almost enough. Jane's tongue replaced her fingers and she heard Jane moan as her tongue plunged into Maura's depths. Maura let go and Jane was rewarded with a flood of juices. She lapped it up greedily. Maura was spent but Jane licked Maura clean.

After a few moments, Jane rested her head on Maura's stomach and using her fingers she idly traced circles on the ME's hip and inner thigh. The contact and intimacy of Jane position, laying between her legs, thrilled Maura. They laid there like that for a few minutes each taking the time to sort through their feelings about what had just happened. Maura put her hand on the detectives head and lovingly stroked her hair. Jane leaned into the touch. After a few strokes, she kissed the inside of Maura's thigh and looked up at Maura. There held each other's gaze in the dark for a long moment.

Jane got up gracefully and made her way to Muara mouth. She kissed her deeply trying to convey everything she was feeling through the kiss. She wanted Maura to know how happy she was that everything was now out in the open. She wanted her to know how long she had desired this. She needed her to feel the sense of relief she felt and the excitement of future possibilities. But most of all she wanted Muara to know the love that Jane had for her.

Maura felt it and she almost cried. No words could explain it as well as this kiss could. Her heart was going to burst from her chest. A few tears managed to escape. Jane felt them and drew back to look at Muara. "Maur, hey don't cry."

Maura half chuckled and half choked. "I'm not. I'm just happy," she said. " Yeah, me too," Jane replied as a smile broke out across her face. She put her hand to Maura's face and wiped away the few tears. She leaned in and kissed her again.

They settled down together in the bed. Jane nestled under Maura's arm and put her head on her shoulder and draped her leg and arm across the other woman's body. Maura hugged her close with one arm and entwined her finger on the other with Jane's. She rested her head on top of Jane and closed her eyes savoring the skin on skin contact. They drifted into sleep together anticipating what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
